


A True Goal

by Miyuki_kun



Series: RenAo Week [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, RenAo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_kun/pseuds/Miyuki_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren has realized that if he's going to protect Aoba, then he has to get stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Goal

Chores may not have been the most pleasant experience, but it was something quite special to Ren. After all, he was still getting used to the whole "being human" thing. It was something that was offered as a way for him to continue his recovery. To become stronger.

From the start of his existence as part of Aoba, through his time as an AllMate, and now, Ren had a constant goal; Stay with Aoba and protect him. It was the main purpose of his being, after all. But the urge to do so was deeper than instinct or programming. It came from the _heart_ , out of his love for his blue-haired companion in life. Aoba would probably call that "cheesy", whatever that meant.

Though Ren had been able to do so to a certain extent, it wasn't quite what he wanted. It may have been selfish (something that was shameful in his opinion), but he wanted more. To be able to be with Aoba in a physical sense. He'd thought that he had achieved that when his consciousness transferred onto his former AllMate body, but he was quite wrong. The artificial form did not enable him to truly be there _for_ Aoba. He couldn't help out with anything beyond web searches and such. 

As of now, chores were the only thing he could really do without too much strain or stress. That was good enough for Ren, at least for a little while. Soon enough, he'd be able to do other things. His biggest hope was to one day work with Aoba, so that he would not have to wait a variable amount of hours with only Tae and the other Ren for company. Not that that was unpleasant, but he missed Aoba during those times.

Setting down a basket of clean clothes, Ren removed the folded up list from his pocket. A mix of surprise and confusion came over him as he looked at it. There was nothing else for him to do.

He usually didn't run out of chores before Aoba came home. When he first started, Ren could only get about halfway through before the door opened and a call of "I'm home" ran through the house. Realization hit Ren instantly, and he couldn't help cracking a smile. 

This was a sign that he was gaining strength and pace. A step closer to his true goal. In true honesty, Ren could not hold his eagerness to inform Aoba of the revelation in his recovery.

"Rens, Granny, Tadaima!"

Just on time.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Tadaima_ \- "I'm home!"
> 
> This is the first RenAo Week prompt: Recovery. Up next is "Habits".


End file.
